Хранилище
Хранилище '(англ. The Vault'') --''' это секретная часть игры, в которую можно попасть через меню опций при нажатии на замок в верхнем правом углу. Чтобы попасть "внутрь", требуется собрать 10 Пользовательских монет. При входе в Хранилище игрок может вводить слова в текстовое окно и нажимать на кнопку в виде Чёрного Демона на замке для разблокировки новых кубов, "следа" и получения секретной монеты. Специальные коды * Введите "Lenny" - для получения куба в виде "lenny": . * Введите "Robotop" - для получения робота в виде Робокопа: . * Введите "Sparky" - для получения секретной монеты. * Введите "Spooky" - для получения куба в виде "Shy Guy" из игры Super Mario Bros 2: . * Введите "Ahead" - для получения волны: . * Введите "Blockbite" - для получения НЛО: . * Введите "Neverending" - для получения другого НЛО: . * Введите "Mule" - для получения корабля: . * Введите "Gandalfpotter" - для получения треугольного "следа": . * Введите свой ник для получения иконки: . * Введите "8", "16", "30", "32", "46", "84" - для получения волны-иллюмината: (Вводить надо именно в этом порядке и без кавычек, после каждого числа нажимая на хранителя). Фразы Обычные *How did you get in here?! *What are you poking around for? *Don't you have better things to do? *There is no spoon *Go away! *I should have hid this room better... *You're not supposed to be in here... *RubRub won't like this... *zzzZZZZ... *Don't touch that! *Why U touch my stuff? *RubRub better not find you in here... *Can't you just leave? *This is not the room you are looking for... *Sneaky sneaky... *It's my precious... *You shall not pass! *Don't push the button! *You're gonna get me in trouble... *This is getting ridiculus... *Go collect some stars *Maybe there are new levels? *Just, stop bothering me *I'm gonna stop talking *... *...... *GAH! *Your hopeless... *Really, still here? *Fine, press the button Когда введен правильный код *''WHAT?! How did you know my name?! (Spooky)'' *''My Coin...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Sparky)'' *''So he told you?... (Robotop)'' *''You learn quickly! (Ahead)'' *''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Lenny)'' *''That was weird... (Gandalfpotter)'' *''How do you know my secrets?! (Blockbite)'' *''You're pretty good at this (Neverending)'' *''Ah, Right you are. (Mule)'' *''He could be watching right now...'' (Имя героя) *''...'' (16) **''What do you think you're doing?'' (30) **''Those numbers, aren't they...'' (32) **''NO NO NO NO!!!'' (46) **''GAH!! You have doomed us all! '' (84) Разное *'Are you always like this?' **'I mean, what's the point?' **'Let me guess, you're gonna push the button?' **'What a surprise' *'Look behind you!' **'I thought I saw something' **'Maybe it's just my imagination' **'Or was it?' **'DUN DUN DUN!' *'I have an idea for a gamemode' **'You play as a cube' **'That can jump' **...And there are spikes **'Nevermind...' *'So... what's up?' **'The back button is in the corner.' **'Ready to leave yet?' **'Whenever you're ready...' **'Fine, I can wait.' *'Roses are red' **'Violets are blue' **'Click the back button' **'So I get rid of you' *'I heard a joke the other day' **'Two cubes walk into a bar' **'Wait... did they walk or slide?' **'I don't think cubes can walk' **'Nevermind'... *'Don't you get tired of clicking?' **'I mean, isn't it boring?' **'Click click click' **'Is that all you do?' Подсказки *'There's a trail hidden somewhere' **'But RubRub didn't tell me where' **'...Or what the password is' **'You will have to ask him ' (Подсказка к gandalfpotter) *'Fly, you fool!' ** ...or use the force ** Whichever comes first ** Sneaky hobbitses... ** Gryffindor! '(Также подсказка к ''gandalfpotter) *'''You're here for my gold, aren't you? **'I had a secret coin once' **'It was so beautiful' **'I called it, Sparky' (Подсказка к секретной монете) *'So? You're looking for a hint' **'I hid one in the game' **'But I'm not telling you' **'It's definitely not on the support page' (Подсказка к blockbite) * Secrets secrets secrets... ** It's hard to keep track of ** Makes me feel lost... ** Maybe we are in a twilight zone? ** Reminds me of a book I read ** The pages were weird ** Page one was page two ** Page three was page six ** Made it really hard to read '(Подсказка к числам) *'I don't feel good **'RubRub will come soon...' **'...Unless he's already here' **'Watching, waiting, lurking...' **'He know every move I make' **'Every move YOU make' **'But maybe you can stop him?' **'Maybe you are the key?' (Подсказка к имени ГГ) *'I like the new Robot mode' **'I even have my own Robot' **'RubRub gave it to me as a present' **'No, I won't give you a hint...' (Подсказка к Robotop) *'Don't tell RubRub, but I stole an icon' **'He will never notice...' **'I hid it with my name as the password' **'Muahahaha!' (Подсказка к Spooky) *'Ok, I will give you a hint. ' **'Without it, I'm dead.' **'If I'm not, then I'm behind.' **'What am I?' **'That didn't go very well... '(Подсказка к Ahead) * Why are you still here ** You're so stubborn ** Stubborn as a fox ** Wait, that's not right! ** Gah, I forgot the word ** Those animals that are stubborn ** Nevermind... '(Подсказка к ''Mule) * '''It does get lonely sometimes ** It's so quiet... ** Except for the annoying music ** Just keeps looping ** Over and over and over ** It never ends ** It doesn't have an end ** ...no ending ** That's like 5 hints (Подсказка к Neverending) Фразы (Хранилище закрыто) *No one seems to be home. *Don't touch! *It's a secret... *zzzZZZ... *Not allowed! *Why u click? *No! *Nothing to see here... *Go away! *Just, stop. *Stop it! Факты * Музыка, которая играет в Хранилище называется "Random Song 01", которая также использовалась в одном из трейлеров обновления 2.0 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssRy9WKhCOk). * Роберт Топала (создатель игры) написал этот трек. * В файлах игры трек называется "secretLoop". * В Android-версии трека нет, но это было исправлено в обновлении 2.01 * Чёрный Демон - изменённая текстура иконки сложности "Demon". Красное лицо было изменено на серое, были убраны рога и зелёные глаза теперь красные. Также он известен как Сторож Хранилища. Его настоящее имя может выйти на экран загрузки во фразе: "The Vault Keeper's name is Spooky". * Spooky называет Роберта Топала "RubRub", а свою секретную монету - "Sparky" * Фразы после ввода комбинации чисел выделены красным. Если после них вводить другие коды, то они тоже будут красными. * В обновлении 2.1 появится новое хранилище * Если попытаться зайти в Хранилище в Geometry Dash Lite или Geometry Dash Meltdown, высветится следующее сообщение: ** Only full version players may access the vault... Категория:Элементы игры Категория:Geometry Dash Категория:Обновление 2.0 Категория:Секреты игры